


Ghost

by Twilightrider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I hope it's gay enough tbh, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, i'll edit this later, no promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightrider/pseuds/Twilightrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena 'Tracer' Oxton wasn't always a living ghost, but when life gives you lemons you throw them at the top assassin operative of Talon your organization is trying to stop. </p><p>Or</p><p>An opening to an AU in which Lena's chronal accelerator was never made but she learned to control her shifts in time enough to stabilize herself in the present without a physical body, and later acts as Widowmaker's conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write fanfiction, but these two idiots make me think of this AU I had to try out. This is a one-shot and I'm not sure if I'll be expanding this AU otherwise, so if you like the idea and want to write your own spin on it, go for it.
> 
> I haven't written in awhile so if it's bad well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I'm writing this at 2 AM so my apologizes if there are many mistakes.

The first time Widowmaker sees her is a surprise, quite to say.

 

Widow's Kiss drawn, reflexes as quick as a cat, she turns from her target across the street; eyes steeled as she trains the rifle on the unknown presence behind her.

 

There, directly in front of her barrel, is a woman, not too old, in her early twenties it appeared.

 

She's wearing an Overwatch uniform, yellow and blue coloured. Widowmaker cannot see the woman's eyes as she is wearing sunglasses that leave no hint of the orbs beneath. There is a small smile on the woman's face as she gives a small wave. There is silence for a brief moment, as Widowmaker assess the woman while lining up a shot towards the mysterious woman's unprotected face.

 

“Hey lov--” The woman speaks, unable to get two complete words out as Widowmaker pulls the trigger on Widow's Kiss and the world slows down.

 

She pulled the trigger once.

 

(One bullet)

 

With the woman being so close to Widow's Kiss, the bullet penetrating the woman would happen almost instantaneously.

 

Except it doesn't.

 

The bullet passes through the woman without so much as a single drop of blood.

 

She hears it fly into the distance, not even slowed as it had passed through the woman.

 

(Not possible)

 

Widowmaker tenses as the, apparently English woman looks scandalized. Her previous smile replaced by dejected frown. The wind picks up and Widowmaker's long hair blows with it. The woman's short and messy hair seems to defy physics as it is unaffected, staying stationary even as the woman tilts her head slightly to her right.

 

“Bloody--” Widowmaker interrupts the Overwatch agent once again with shots from her rifle.

 

(Twenty-nine bullets)

 

The trigger is held down. The bullets spray directly into the mysterious Overwatch agent's body with no effect.

 

Each one whizzes by, into the distance.

 

Widowmaker is dumbfounded to say the least. Her poker face drops for a brief moment as the reality that this woman (whoever she is) seems to be utterly incorporeal. She lowers Widow's Kiss towards the ground, not bothering to reload the empty clip inside.  
  
The mysterious English Overwatch agent's expression changes from one dejected look to a furious one. She steps closer towards Widowmaker, shoving her pointed finger at Widowmaker's face in a scolding gesture. Widowmaker attempts to grab her hand in an attempt to possibly injure her through physical means, but that plan is quickly abandoned as her hand flies right through the agent's. She feels nothing as her hand passes through the woman's arm.

 

“Now you bloody listen here love! I'm just here trying to strike up a quick ol' nice chat with you, and you shoot me! How rude is that love? Would you like it if I shot you while you were trying to talk to me as I'm drinking a cuppa? Not bloody likely I think!” She punctuates her words with fierce jabs with her finger.

 

It takes a moment for Widowmaker to process what she is saying. “What are you babbling about you idiotic girl?” She decides to respond with rather than a punctual “What the fuck.” so many others would respond with.

 

There's an audible huff from the girl as she seems to be blowing out air, yet as Widowmaker sees in the cold winter night no fogged air is to be seen.

 

“Alright then, love. I'm apart of Overwatch as you can plainly see--” she gestures towards the pauldron like accessories on her uniform with the Overwatch logo. Then, as if remembering she forgot the oven on, her expression changes from one of anger to embarrassment. “Oh right, I guess I forgot to introduce myself right? With you shooting me an' all. The name's Oxton, Lena Oxton.” She says with a slight grin “And yeah, I'm apart of Overwatch.” She repeats herself.

 

Widowmaker blinks.

 

“You are a foolish girl, working for an incompetent organization.” Widowmaker's poker face slides back into place, her patience with this 'Lena' girl wearing thin as she remembers her task. Realizing that Lena's incorporeal nature went both ways, and that she effectively posed no threat to the mission, Widowmaker turns her back on Lena and once again lines up a shot on her target,

 

“Well there you go again love, being all rude. Do all you Talon agents have your nickers in a twist or is it just you?” She hears Lena behind her, trying to pry her attention off of her target once again.

 

Lena hums as instantaneously appears on the ledge of the building next to Widowmaker without a sound. “So you're trying to kill someone huh? Well I guess you are Talon's top assassin.” A momentary pause, “The Widowmaker, sounds right scary innit? Like one of them spiders, those ah wotcha-ma-call-its right love?” No reaction is given from Widowmaker.

 

“Radio silence now huh? Well my old pals back at the base used to joke I could bring back one of the older lads great-grandma with how much I talked, and I was assigned to stop you, you know, from killing people an' the like.” Some reaction this time, at the very thought of the incompetent and overly cheerful girl posing any sort of threat she hums softly, almost mockingly. Yet if one wasn't paying attention they would have missed it. “So I figure, if you're not going to have a right ol' chat with me and go on with that assassinating business well I'm gonna have to think of something else yeah?”

 

Already fed up with Lena and waiting to take the shot, Widowmaker sees her target enter the main living room which leads to the balcony of the apartment. Breathing in slowly and calmly, she reloads the empty magazine of the rifle and watches as the counter rises from zero to one-hundred percent strength.

 

Lena frowns to herself, still sitting upon the ledge of the building. She watches as Widowmaker activates her visor to see her target through the wall, and sighs softly to herself. “You're a ripe rude one, y'know. We'll have to try that conscience thing next time.” Is all Widowmaker hears before Lena's spot is left empty and she is finally left in peace.

 

Through her visor, Widowmaker sees that her target is about to line up perfectly within her shot. She feels a small rush of adrenaline as the kill is finally within her reach. This is moment she waits for, weeks, and months. To be the predator in a world of prey, to feel the thrill of the hunt, to have such power over another, to feel _alive._

 

Her target is within her sights, time slows down as the trigger is pulled once again.

 

It shoots forward, faster than the eye can see, reaching for it's target, seeking it out like a predator to their prey. It feels like a victory as the shot buries itself into the wall behind the area her target had been until she _sees._

 

The bullet had not hit the target at all.

 

They lay on their floor behind their furniture having _dodged the bullet,_ and roll off into the next room. It is hidden by walls, her bullet are unable to penetrate the thick steel of the rest of the apartment.

 

Widowmaker growls to herself, the mission ruined. The bullet hole in the wall and broken glass clearly alerting the target that an assassin was about, even though the sound of the shot itself would not make itself known to the people in the area.

 

She packs up her equipment efficiently, aiming to leave before any law enforcement could arrive on the scene. She moves towards the other side of the building and grapples herself down onto another lower building with a fire escape nearby. As she gazes back to the building she was previously on, she sees a figure in the distance.

 

There stands Lena Oxton, a wide grin on her face as she waves goodbye.

 

With a scowl on her face, Widowmaker makes her escape as she hears a cheery voice behind her faintly saying “See you next time love!” in the distance.

 


End file.
